Finding Our Way Back
by nicolebaka
Summary: 4Shot maybe more. 5x22. After 4 months of the death of the love of her life, Elena still can't see any light at the end of the tunnel. But maybe there's hope after all. S6. COMPLETE
1. No Light

**Author's note: Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfiction in English and as you may have guessed this is not my mother language so don't be too hard on me. Anyway, I would like to know what you think and if it's worth continuation. :)**  
**The song I listened to while writing: Saturn by Sleeping At Last ( watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Light**

Grief

It's a simple five lettered word but contains so much pain as an emotion that can simply shatter your world into millions of pieces. You would think it wouldn't affect me, after all the death I've had to watch, after all the loss I've had to endure in my life. But no. It hit me with a newfound force like I've never experienced it in my life like this was the first time I had to go through someone's loss.

But this was a different kind of grief. While the death of all of my relatives crushed me, brought me to places I never thought I would be, I always saw some light at the end of the tunnel, though my tears seemed would never stop. I always knew that I could survive and someday maybe move on and live my life as normally as I can without them. But now still, after four months, all I can see is darkness, like some invisible force sucked the light out of me... Of my body, of my mind, of my heart. And that force called grief. With large capital letters. Strange thing is that after that night in the crypt, I never shed any tears. You know what they say. Silent grief is the strongest form of mourning, you don't want to show the world how much you've lost. And I know, I just know that there is no going back. Not from this.

Everyone expects me and wants me to just move on. They say it's not healthy. I always have to laugh at that. There is no such thing as unhealthy for a vampire... Except for wooden stakes and vervain. But they don't understand, they can't understand. How could they? I barely even understand the connection between him and me. It is one of a kind. This type of bond, this sort of connection is only for the lucky people and I feel privileged to be in possession of it.

But how could I move on without a life? How could I live without my heart? How could I be without a soul? He took it all with him. And I don't even want them back if it is him who has them.

I try every day pretending that I'm getting okay, for them, but I know I couldn't have fooled anyone with the way I did it. I mean there isn't a single person on this world who could have behaved as if they still had a purpose in life. Because that's how I feel. Purposeless.

He was the one who taught me how to live. And not just as a vampire, but also as a human. No matter how bad or gloomy I felt, he was always the one who was able to make me smile. He was the one who was there by my side every step of the way, in good and in bad. Mostly bad. He was the one who never gave up on me when everyone else did when I turned. He was the one who I first saw a future with. He was the one who I fell passionately, infinitely and irrevocably in love with. He was the one. With big capital letters.

I know that I could just simply end my sufferings with turning my emotions off. Some maybe wonder why I haven't done it already. The explanation is simple, really. If I turn off my emotions, it means I turn off my love for him too. And just the thought that I won't love him anymore fills me with the feeling as if somebody grasped my heart with an icy hand. Loving him worth every pain, every second in misery. It is the only thing that keeps me going nowadays.

Why oh why must I be the one who loses her other half? What have I ever done to deserve such punishment? Deep down I know. I took him for granted and that was my biggest mistake. I always thought that he would never leave me, that he would be there by my side. He promised it. Just as he promised he would make it back to me. I never thought for one second that the person who I relied on the most would just disappear from my life one day. It should be the 8th deadly sin. Taking a loved one for granted.

I never got to say properly goodbye to him. In the crypt, I know he was there and probably said something to me but even if I was able to hear him I know that my earsplitting grief wouldn't have let me hear a word he said. But I felt him. On my hair, on my cheek, on my hand. If I could've stopped my momentary breakdown, I would've said so many things to him. How much I love him, in how many aspects he changed my life, and that he is the most amazing man I've ever met on this earth. I could go on and on forever, but I know words couldn't describe the way I feel about him, how much he means to me.

There is going to be a hole in my heart for the rest of eternity that only he can fill, and until I meet him again I'm just the shell of a person I used to be around him. Even if there is no hope that he will return to me permanently I would just want a few minutes to thank him for giving me everything I ever wanted. A love that consumed me, passion, adventure... There's nothing more that I could've asked for... Except for it to last forever.


	2. Glimmer Of Hope

**Chapter 2: Glimmer Of Hope**

5 months. 5 fucking excruciating months without him. Almost half a year and I still feel the pain like it was yesterday. Like it was just mere hours ago that I stood in that crypt, where I felt him for the last time but couldn't see him. That night would be forever engraved in my mind. My life's most terrible night.

Due to the no-magic spell on Mystic Falls, I went back to Whitmore College where I've chosen pre-medicine as my major. When I first thought of my future as a child, I've always imagined myself as a writer or journalist. I've never thought about being a doctor, especially after I turned into a vampire. But I couldn't help thinking about all the people I've lost and what feelings that caused me. I want to be able to prevent people from experiencing something like that. Feeling that grief that I've felt... and still feel. And there is one more plus side to this: I get to work at the clinic at Whitmore Medical Center. In this way I have access to blood bags for me, Alaric and Caroline as well.

I distanced myself from everyone. At least, I tried to. They always found me, though. I just couldn't look them in the eye without feeling their pity. I hate pity. Just like he did. And Caroline was the worst of them. She never did like him, of course, she wouldn't understand what I'm going through. She always manages to piss me off with her 'you should move on' speeches. I can't and I won't. She just needs to take the situation. Matt calls some times though he is busy protecting the town. He joined the community protection militia just in case Caroline is able to find a way to reverse the anti-magic spell around the town. I haven't heard much from Jeremy. It's strange considering he is my brother, but he lost just as much as I did. Maybe only we can fully understand each other. Alaric I can bond with on some level. He knew the elder Salvatore, they were best friends and when I feel like being alone (which is nearly every time) he lets me be. He doesn't question, he knows I need this, though I see the concern in his eyes.

I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel so hopeless. Sometimes I just want to scream till no noise can come out of my throat. How can someone be that important that without them I feel like nothing? I'm just a body with a still functioning brain. I'm a fucking walking dead. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. I just wish I could have all the bad stuff back - the constant fighting, the pain of loving each other, the bad things we do for each other - so that I could have the good.

All the memories that randomly come rushing back can as much as be blessings and your worst enemies. When they hit you, you smile that silly smile of yours when something good or funny pops into your head from the past, then you remember that the person in the center of your memory is gone and is never coming back, and you just fall apart all over again. That is what happens to me all the time. I remember it all. Our summer together, that wonderful time when our only concern was if Jeremy will be able to hear our bedtime activities from the other side of the boarding house. Though it was more my concern. We had our silly arguments as well as every couple but they only made our relationship stronger.

_It was a seemingly quite evening at the Salvatore boarding house. The sun just set, but it was still warm outside due to June's heat. It wasn't completely dark, though the parlour was beautifully illuminated by the fireplace. The only thing that disturbed this idyll was the sound of footsteps and loud speech coming from the staircase. An annoyed Jeremy trotted down the stairs, followed by a determined Elena and a sighing Damon._

_"Jeremy you can't just go out whenever you want. You have to talk to me first. What if something happens?" ever since they discovered Jeremy was permanently brought back from the dead, Elena managed to take the word 'overprotective' to a whole new level._

_"What would happen, Elena? I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself," Jeremy said exasperatedly. It seemed like they have this conversation over and over again. For the last week Jeremy could barely leave the house, it looked like Elena was watching his every move. First he let her, thought it might give her some comfort and leave her overprotective side sooner or later, but as the days went by, Jeremy got tired of it. He loved his sister, no doubt, but he needed some outside connections too. It's been ages since he got to breath fresh air, not to mention that with two vampires in the house, he barely was able to speak with Bonnie._

_"I know you are not a kid anymore, Jer but would it hurt you if you say some words to me before you go out? Like 'Hey, Elena I'm meeting up with someone, don't worry if you don't find me home'! And besides we still haven't figured out what the hell will we tell the people about your resurrection. What if someone we know sees you?" Elena said in an angry tone, though there was some desperation in it too._

_"Elena-" Now Damon decided was the good time to interject, but Elena ignored him._

_"But there's nobody to meet. Matt is with Rebekah God knows where and I know that Tyler is off to somewhere too and you can talk to Bonnie over the phone here just as fine, so why would you want to go out at all, especially at nights. You have everything here, there's no need to put your life at risk-_

_Damon had had enough. He saw that Elena's cheeks were slightly red from the anger, and if he doesn't put an end to this, he will have to be the one who cleans the Elena pieces off from the rugs and walls. _

_He stood before Elena and gently grabbed her shoulders._

_"Elena, listen. Look at me. Jeremy will be fine, there's no need for you to worry. Just let him leave the house for a few ours. Everything will be alright," tried Damon in a soothing voice, but Elena was stubborn. He both loved and hated this about her._

_"No, Damon you don't understand. I just got him back. I can't lose him again," Elena tried to free herself from Damon's hold but it was no use. He was stronger than her. _

_"You won't lose him, Elena, why would you? The veil is up, Silas is gone... There's nothing that means danger to him-"_

_"There's always a danger in Mystic Falls, you can't know that. What if a vengeful vampire comes into town or some of Klaus' hybrid that we didn't manage to kill finds Jeremy and kills him?" Elena tried everything to keep her brother at the boarding house. She couldn't help the feeling that something bad is about to happen. _

_While the couple was arguing, Jeremy managed to sneak out without the two vampires noticing. He learned in the hard way what followed their fights. He decided to crash at Tyler's and later that night he would send a message to Elena to let her know he was still breathing._

_Damon tried the easy way, now he knew he has to make Elena see her mistake._

_"This is ridiculous and you know it. Why would some vampire kill exactly Jeremy? I mean, one with a bad taste I understand..." Damon knew he was on dangerous grounds, but he was actually started feeling sorry for the kid for being watched 24/7._

_Elena threw Damon's hands off of her and walked further into the parlour with an angry puff. Damon was beside her in an instant._

_"Elena, he has hunter skills which means he is faster and stronger than an average human. Cut him some slack, you're smothering that poor kid with your non-stop worrying-" It seemed like the worst thing to be said, because Elena turned to him with such speed that Damon almost felt dizzy. Her eyes burned with such intensity, that it would've turned a stone into ash. Damon knew it wasn't a good sign._

_"Smothering him? So you say my actions suffocating him? Do I suffocate you too?" said Elena nearly shouting, her voice held a venomous tone._

_"Elena, that's not-"_

_Elena turned around the room, looking in every direction and realized, Jeremy left. She felt the anger resurfacing with a newfound force._

_"Jeremy's not here. This is your fault! He sneaked out while you were distracting me!"_

_Damon gaped at her._

_"My fault? You are the one who's acting like a totally crazy person right now, Elena,"_

_"I'm sorry if I'm acting like a sister who just got her brother back from the dead and don't want to go through the pain of losing him again! It's not like you know much about brotherhood. You've never showed Stefan you cared about him. At least, Jeremy knows I love him," Elena instantly regretted the words as they left her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw Damon's face harden slightly._

_"I see we're back to where I'm the bad brother again," Damon said with a sarcastic smile that didn't reach his eyes. _

_"No, Damon I didn't mean-" Elena knew she went too far. She shouldn't have brought up the bond between the brothers. It was a completely different story and situation._

_"I know, Elena. I get it" Damon said with narrowed eyes. He knew what Elena said was in the heat of the moment, but it still stung. He cared about his little brother. A lot. He just didn't like to show it. He thought Elena knew that._

_"Damon, please I-" tried Elena again, but Damon interrupted her in a calm voice._

_"I'll be in our room if you need something." with that, Damon turned around and went up the stairs, leaving a stunned and ashamed Elena behind._

_She knew she hurt him. She just wanted to make him understand why was it necessary to keep Jeremy close. As soon as she stepped out of her anger filled bubble she realized what a major pain in the ass she had been for the last week. This fight was the wake-up call. She knew she can't keep Jeremy locked in here forever, afraid that something might happen to him. Damon was such a wonderful boyfriend to her ever since they got back together after graduation. He always supported her and now she managed to hurt him with those untrue words. Of course, he is a good brother, she knew that all too well. But now she has to give him and them some time to cool off, then she will go upstairs and show him just how sorry she was and how much he means to her._

Now I would gladly sacrifice anything just to go back to that time. Just to hold him one more time, kiss him, feel him. But the universe plays a cruel game with me. And I can't win. Not now. Not ever.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate beside me.

It must be Caroline, checking up on me, as usual. I ignored it.

But a few moments later it ringed again. I saw the caller ID and couldn't help but feel the anticipation. It read _Stefan. _I picked up.

"Elena? I think I found something..."

Just a few words, but now that few words meant the world to me. They gave me hope I thought I would never feel in my life again.

* * *

**A/N: That flashback will have a continuation in the next chapter ;) Also I'd like to thank you for the reviews and follows and favs, I hope I can read more thoughts about my story :)**

**Guest 1: I cried too while writing it :( but this was kind of my intention with the first chapter**

**firelightkiss: Thank you! I was kind of worried I couldn't quite grasp how deep Elena is feeling now, but it seems I succeded :) And I plan on writing a happy ending. A hate those stories w/o it. They feel kind of wrong. **

**Guest 2: Thanks :)**

**delena05: I'm glad you liked it and I hope I managed to represent Elena the same in this chapter as in the show :)**


	3. Absent Presence

**Chapter 3.: Absent Presence**

_"Elena? I think I found something..."_

After the night I lost everything I never thought I would ever feel something that resemble happiness.

Stefan called to inform me that he may have found someone powerful who can help bring back him and Bonnie to life. I know I shouldn't raise my hopes up in case this someone fails to resurrect my love and my best friend from the dead but I just can't help it. I have to let myself feel the hope, the anticipation that this might work, because if I think about a life, an eternity without him and the misery and pain that that brings for one more second I'll go insane. I have to be able to feel something positive because I think I'll might just shut everything off. And it didn't end well the last time.

There was a time when I swear I reached my breaking point. It was two months after I lost him that I couldn't bear it anymore. Everything reminded me of him and I wasn't even allowed to enter Mystic Falls for that to happen. Imagine what would've happened if I'd set foot in my hometown. So between desperate pleas and hysterical sobs, I managed to tell Alaric what had been swirling around my mind for weeks. I wanted Ric to make me forget our time together, that I ever loved him, that he was the most amazing man I've ever met.

Alaric then compelled me to calm down and think about if I really wanted this. Thank God he did. I wouldn't have come to the conclusion that if I erase all the good things he's done and my love for him from my mind then what will I have left? Only hatred for him and that was something I couldn't allow myself to feel for him. Not after everything. I wouldn't have just lost our memories but a part of myself too. Because he was the one who defined me. I am who I am today because of him. I only ever enjoyed being a vampire because he taught me how to embrace this version of me. And of course because of the promise of a love that could last forever. And I felt that with him. But now that is gone too.

I knew I had to collect myself not just for the others but for me too. So I clung to the only thing that was left in my life: the tiny ray of hope that someday I can look into his sky blue eyes and feel his skin under my touch again.

In the first few weeks, the memories attacked me like the plague. Every second I spent with him flashed before my eyes. I thought that kind of thing only happens with the one that dies, not with the one who gets to live without that somebody. I tried to will my mind to stop before any happy fragment of memory could inundate my vision with more or less success. I tried to focus on the anger-filled, not so blissful minutes we spent together.

But now that I might be able to create more memories with him in the future, I let my thoughts wander to the happier parts of our time together again. To the memories which I kept safely locked in the back of my mind.

So as every couple we've had our fair share of brawls too. But what is the best part of fighting with each other? Always the make up...

_After Damon left Elena in the parlour, she made her way to the couch and decided to give themselves time to cool off. She knew her comment to Damon about the relationship between him and Stefan was a low blow and she was determined to make it up to him. She was aware how much Damon loved his brother, he proved it time and time again even if it was only her that could see it._

_She wrung her hand in nervousness when her phone buzzed._

_**I'm still breathing. Crashing at Tyler's for the night. See u 2morrow. - J**_

_Elena exhaled a sigh of relief. At least, Jeremy was alright. Now she had to make sure that her relationship with the wonderful man upstairs was alright too._

_She stood up from the couch and made her way towards the staircase that led to their bedroom. She could hear him breathing on their bed, the sheets rustling underneath him._

_But before she stepped on the bottom step, she changed her mind and went to the drink cabinet and filled two glasses with Damon's favorite alcoholic beverage. Bourbon. It's funny how she's gotten to like this type of drink. It's the influence of Damon. She remembered how she hated the taste of it when she was human. It always burned her throat even when he suggested to drink with small gulps and without taking a breath. But now that she's a vampire, she'd gotten used its essence. She always thought Damon drinks it because he is somehow addicted to it. Like an alcoholic. But that wasn't the case. She understands it now. It takes the edge off of being a vampire, if you're angry, it can help you calm down. And it can also help with the bloodlust. The cravings are still there but not so strongly._

_So with the two glasses filled with the amber liquid, she made her way towards their door, softly knocking on it when she was front of it. She felt so stupid doing that now. After they officially got together, this room became their second home. They spent every night here, and even sometimes whole days. It wasn't just Damon's room. It was their room._

_When she heard him say 'Come in' she felt even more strange. It was like they'd jumped back a year. When she was still in love with Stefan and Damon's room was still a bit foreign area to her. How many things have changed since then..._

_She stepped into the room and noticed him lying on their king sized bed with a book in his hands. His one knee was pulled up beside the other and even when she was inside the room he didn't look up at her. He kept on pretending to read._

_"Damon?" she attempted, walking closer to the bed until she stood before him. "Peace offering?" she smiled and handed him one of the glasses filled with bourbon. He then looked up from his book with stony eyes, first at her then at the offered glass. He took the drink from her and glanced back at her chocolate brown orbs. She watched him intently, didn't know what to expect, then he rolled his eyes and gave her an indulgent smile._

_"Don't look so afraid. I won't bite you..." he then raised his eyebrow. "...hard,"_

_She giggled and sat beside him, but then sobered up. She knew he forgave her but it wasn't that easy. At least in her head._

_"I'm sorry. I know I must have been a pain in the ass for the last week. I'm just worried. You know that since everything started, we didn't have a single day without something bad happening. And I just got back Jeremy..." explained Elena, knowing that Damon would understand her fears._

_"I know Elena. But you have to start living in the now. You can't worry for the future all the time. You will miss all the good things in the present," said Damon with a suggestive smile. He also did his eye thing that Elena loved._

_"Like what?" asked Elena with pretended innocence._

_"Like spending a passionate,orgasm-filled night with me," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We barely got enough alone time since Judgy resurrected that punk from the dead. Take advantage of the situation that you finally managed to piss Little Gilbert off enough to took off at night,"_

_"Hey! Need I remind you that you were the one who offered him to move in here? Not that I'm complaining but you shouldn't be too!" said Elena with fake seriousness, playfully hitting Damon's arm._

_"I know I offered and I curse myself for that ever since. But I did it for you," he added the last part with a smile, softly touching Elena's face. She melted into his touch._

_"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she said with a hopeful smile._

_"You know I can't stay mad at you for more than 10 minutes. And besides, how could I resist you when you bring me a drink?" she gave him a pointed look, then took his glass from his hand and set it on the bedside table along with hers. She straddled his hips and put her hands on his chest and looked at him seriously._

_"But really. I'm sorry for what I've said earlier. You know I didn't mean it. Your relationship with Stefan is completely different. I know how much you care about him," he rolled his eyes. "Yes, you care about him so you can stop pretending. It was in the heat of the moment and I just wanted to-"_

_He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer until their noses almost touched. " Elena, you know that thing you do where you open your mouth and sounds come out?"_

_She looked at him slightly confused. " You mean talking?"_

_He smirked at her and nodded. " Yeah that. Stop it,"_

_He then kissed her hungrily, moving his hands down to her hips. She met his kiss just as eagerly, moving her hands to the first button of his black shirt. But before she could start to undo them, he suddenly flipped her onto her back and attacked her neck with soft but passionate kisses._

_Being worshipped by him was something she never felt before. Not with Stefan and definitely not with Matt. This man could take her to cloud nine every goddamn second of every day. There's nothing better than being with him. And not just physically. He could make her smile just by walking into a room. She knew any moment by his side should be cherished, forever engraved in her mind..._

A smiled back at the memory with nostalgia. Every fight we've had ended with us in bed. I wonder how many times did we succeeded in scaring Jeremy to death with our make up activities.

I have some of his clothes and pictures of us in my dorm room just to torture myself from time to time. Every night I hold his shirt to my chest, inhaling his unmistakeable scent that brings me comfort and pain at the same time. I usually fell asleep like that, tightly hugging the fabric to me and with closed eyes, half asleep I can almost imagine that he is there next to me. Of course, the mornings are the worst.

But now that there's a chance that I get to see him again, going through the stuff that hold our memories isn't that hard anymore. I don't feel the pain that used to shred my insides apart, instead, I feel elation for the first time in 5 months. Seeing the pictures that represent our happiest times together, my mind whirls back the memories that they hold. As my hands came to a halt on the sequence of photos we did in a beautiful summer day, I couldn't help but reminisce about how I got the great Damon Salvatore to sit in a photo booth with his girlfriend...

_She didn't even know how she managed to drag him to Mystic Falls' only hypermarket. It's not like he hasn't been in there, especially now that there's a human living in the boarding house, but he always went alone and he made it back 10 minutes later. But going with your girlfriend? To a store where there's clothes? Isn't that every men's nightmare? How the hell did she convinced him to come with her? It must be the promise she made him for the night. But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd go shopping clothes for Jeremy with Damon Salvatore._

_But they were here, picking out different kinds of clothes for her brother and he didn't even said a single sarcastic word so far. Something must be up. There's no other explanation._

_She glanced at him with cautious eyes from time to time, hoping she would catch an eye roll or anything that's typical for him to do in situations like this. Damon on the other hand, noticed what she was doing._

_"Okay, spill," at that Elena looked at him innocently. "I know that look, baby, you're just itching to put a question,"_

_She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then opened again. "I- You just seem strangely...calm," said Elena puzzled._

_Damon raised his eyebrow then smirked. "I may look calm, but in my head, I've killed you about a dozen times for dragging me here buying clothes for that punk you call your brother. You know I have a reputation to uphold. I'm the-"_

_"The big, bad vampire, yeah we know," interrupted him Elena with a sigh. "Then why did you come?" she asked with narrowed eyes and a curious tone._

_"Well I couldn't give your promise a miss now, could I?" he smirked then did his eye thing she both hated and loved. But she could see that wasn't the case. The promise has nothing to do with why he decided to come with her. He's hiding behind his cocky smile when he didn't want to show his emotional, vulnerable side. She was determined to find out the reason._

_"Now the real reason?" she asked and watched as his smile vanished, and a flabbergasted expression took its place. "Is this about my comment the last week?" she asked slightly dazedly._

_"What comment?" he asked with knitted eyebrows and pretended ignorance. He didn't want to admit to her that he was here because he thought she was not as happy as him with how their relationship works. He earlier words from that week stuck in his mind._

_He sighed._

_"You said we shouldn't spend all days in our bedroom, that it's not healthy. You wanted to do normal coupley things like most humans so this is me doing normal coupley things with you. I thought you would be happy," he said with a slight edge to his tone. He wasn't mad at her he was just frustrated. Frustrated because he was perfectly fine spending all days with her under the sheets without a care to the outside world. Now that Little Gilbert spends almost every night and sometimes all days at Wolf boy's resident, he finally had Elena for himself without interruption. But maybe she's getting sick of him. Could that be?_

_Elena, on the other hand, felt completely stunned. She only mentioned they should, at least, check what's going on outside their happy bubble. Caroline constantly calls her to go shopping with her or just hang out at the Grill. There was one time when she felt slightly guilty for refusing her 100th attempt at trying to invite her to a girly afternoon. When Elena mentioned if she could bring Damon with herself Caroline gave up. But Elena didn't want to spend even a second without him. They only have this few months before she moves in with Caroline at Whitmore College's dormitory. And there would only be the phone calls and the weekend visits. Why did she agree to go to college?_

_But she never thought he would take her comment this seriously. Is he still insecure about her feelings? That would be it?_

_She watched him closely and noticed the slight vulnerability in his ocean blue eyes even though he tried to hide it. She pursed her lips and stepped closer to him until she was right in front of him. She took his face in her hands and he watched her with slightly narrowed eyes._

_"You are adorable, you know that?" she said with a smile and he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And you're and idiot too. But I'm rather partial to idiots. It's why I love you."_

_She kissed him soundly on the lips and he smiled into it, encircling his arms around her waist. The kiss was short but rich in emotions._

_30 minutes later they were walking towards the exit with newly bought clothes for Jeremy when Elena suddenly came to a halt beside Damon. She turned her body towards her boyfriend and looked at him with a playful smile. He narrowed his eyes at first then groaned._

_"Oh no. I know that look too. It says I-have-an-idea-and-you-will-go-through-it-because-I-always-get-what-I-want. So what is it?"_

_But she didn't answer just continued to look at him cheerfully. He narrowed his eyes at her even further then looked behind her and noticed. Oh no._

_"No, no, no, no, absolutely not! There's no way I'm going to sit into that thing. We've done this whole couple thing and now we're going home and you're going to keep your promise." he said heavily protesting. He needed a drink._

_"But Damon. Please, what's wrong with this? Besides, you said you wanted to make me happy. And this is what I want," Elena took his arm and started to drag him towards the photo booth. She knew he could've easily held her back if he wanted to, but something told her that he maybe wanted to do this with her. She just needed to break his resolve. "I've never done this with anybody else. You would be the first one. Doesn't it sound appealing?" she smirked when he rolled his eyes._

_They now stood right in front of the machine and Elena looked up at him with a pouty face. She knew damn well he couldn't resist her for long. Little minx._

_He sighed in defeat._

_"You'll be the death of me, Elena."_

_"Aww, but if you die who's going to keep me out of trouble?" she smirked at him, knowing she won the battle. He just rolled his eyes again. Aren't his eyes sore from doing that so often?_

_"Okay, let's do this. But I warn you, if you say this to anyone..." he said in his most serious tone. He couldn't get to finish his threat because Elena hugged him with such force, if he wasn't a vampire he would've fallen back from the impact._

_"I won't," promised Elena and shoved him inside the machine gently._

I remember he suggested we do pictures with our vampire faces, that it would be cool, but I shushed him down not knowing if anyone watching what's going on inside this machines. And he even suggested a few more things that making me blush ever since. I think he enjoyed it more than I did. But this is one of my most cherished memories.

Suddenly someone knocked at my dorm room. Who the hell could that be? Caroline is currently off with Alaric, trying to somehow break the invisible no-magic barrier around my hometown. Then a thought made its way into my mind. Could it be?

I answered the door and there stood Stefan with probably the only person that could give my future back.

"Elena," greeted Stefan, who I haven't seen for months. I know how hard it must be for him too. He lost his only relative, the one person who he'd known for the longest.

"Stefan" I smiled back, though I was happier to see the other person standing next to him. It seems strange, considering I don't even know her name.

"Let me introduce you to Sophia Blake. Sophia, this is Elena Gilbert," the girl extended her hand with a smile and I took it, knowing that that hand would bring the love of my life back to me once and for all.

* * *

_**A/N: As I promised I gave you the second part of that flashback from the previous chapter and I presented all of you with another memory! Yay! How did you like it? Let me know! :)**_

_**Also, I can't stop fangirling about that scene at the end of 6x05. That was the most beautiful I've ever seen in television. My Defan heart just exploded with happy tears :') I know I'm not alone in this.**_

_**So who's ready to know this Sophie girl? Any prediction about her? Also, I must say I don't plan on making the whole resurrection plan a monumental thing. So there will be only 1 or 2 chapters left, and I want to concentrate on Elena's and Damon' feelings when he gets back and of course on their reunion. So don't expect big plot twist :) just the usual fluffy, angsty, steamy Delena ;)**_

_**And don't forget to review! :)**_


	4. Lights Will Guide You Home

**_A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay and waiting, I've been __extremely busy for months now and my muse abandoned me too. But I'm here now with an _insanely long chapter (more than 8k words) with an insanely long Delena summer flashback_ in it! I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)_**

**_Also, I'd like to thank YOU for the follows, favs and reviews! I hope you continue making me happy with your words, thoughts about the chapters :)_**

**_This chapter is _Rated M_ for some Delena goodness ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters though I'd love to. Especially Damon Salvatore._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lights Will Guide You Home**

_"Let me introduce you to Sophia Blake. Sophia, this is Elena Gilbert," the girl extended her hand with a smile and I took it, knowing that that hand would bring the love of my life back to me once and for all._

We walked further into my dorm room and I closed the door behind us to prevent any unwanted interruptions. I walked to the bed and quickly gathered the items that were scattered around the sheets and put them into my most cherished box. _The Damon Box_. As I liked to call it.

I gestured to the witch girl to take a seat and she shyly took my offer. I sat across from her and studied her carefully. She didn't seem to be older than me, around 20 at the most. She had wavy, long brown hair with brown eyes, heart shaped face. Her skin was slightly darker than mine although not darker than Bonnie's. At first sight, she seemed nice but you can never trust the looks. I learned it the hard way. She could hold the solution to my every problem, but she can also cause more if we aren't careful enough.

"So, I guess Stefan filled you in on everything you need to know, right?" I started with a fake smile because I needed to know more about this girl to trust her even in the slightest. What if she just came here to screw us over and get whatever the hell she wants out of it?

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did and I have to say it won't be a child's game. There's a big possibility it won't work," she told us with a frown and I looked over at Stefan, who stood by the window, probably hearing this piece of information for the second time.

I swallowed hard because I knew exactly that there was a big chance this whole plan would fail miserably. Until now I couldn't allow myself to think about that at all, but Sophia being here made it even more real.

"Don't take this in the wrong way, but what's in it for you? I mean, you are a witch and you're about to help vampires. I don't think you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart," I know I was slightly harsh with her, but I needed to know her reasons for doing this spell or whatever it is needed to bring my loved ones back. There is no way she would do it free. But whatever the price is, I'll pay it.

"Yes, you're right. There's something I'd like to gain from this," _Of course._ "I already told this to Stefan, but seeing that you don't just give your trust to anyone, which I completely understand, I think it's best If I start from the beginning," she smiled somewhat kindly and I didn't know what should I feel. Being threatened because her smile didn't look so innocent or relief because she sounded confident. Confident that her plan would work.

"From the earliest times, there's a silent war between the witches and the travelers. When Quetsiyah and Silas created the immortality spell..." she paused, seeing the frown on my face. Then she started explaining. "They were the most powerful travelers... I thought- Stefan said you have a not so pleasant past with them-

"No, I know who they were and what they did, it's just- I thought, when you said you wanted to start from the beginning I wouldn't have thought you mean the beginning beginning, that's all," I chuckled nervously because I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Oh, okay. So creating the immortality spell, which was used on Silas and Amara caused a schism among witches. Witches known as the servants of nature, they couldn't afford such abomination, something that could easily upset the balance they stood for-"

I had to interrupt. "Yeah, we already know that. Can't we just jump to the present and-"

"You maybe know this part, but not the whole story," she said with a determined tone and I narrowed my eyes slightly. What else had happened that was so important for the mission we are about to do?

"At the beginning, there were only witches. After the immortality spell was done, the community was divided between those witches who sought to preserve what they saw as the natural balance of the world by using their powers for that aim, and those who believed they could use it to do anything. Fearing the power that could be unleashed on the world thanks to this use of magic, the most powerful servants of nature called upon The Spirits and then placed a curse on Qetsiyah's entire coven. The curse prevented them from gathering as a tribe, an act which would cause disasters such as plagues, fires and earthquakes whenever they gathered. Also, they no longer had access to traditional magic sources. They are called the travelers. Later they found out that the curse only prevented them from gathering inside their own bodies - hence the passengers - and that only magic coming from the Earth are forbidden for them. Now that the Other Side is destroyed the Spirit Magic is gone. At least, that's what the travelers think," she stopped to take a breath and I looked at her questioningly.

"But it isn't gone. It is just weakened. The witches knew that the Other Side would collapse sooner or later, so they created different Dimensions in time in which the spirits could exist even after the Other Side was destroyed,"

"Why is the Spirit Magic weakened then if the spirits are still out there?" I asked, slightly confused and a bit curious because maybe she was starting to get on the point of her visit.

"Because they are separated. On the Other Side they were somehow together, but now they are in different times. The witches didn't have enough power - thanks to the travelers finding loopholes in their curse - to create something as big as the Other Side once again, so they had to create smaller worlds, one by one,"

I started thinking. If these Dimensions were created for spirits, it meant that maybe Bonnie is in there somewhere! I felt relief surge through my veins. We just had to find a spell to get her out of there somehow.

But then panic came over me. Bonnie was a witch, of course, she would go to one of these time Dimensions. But Damon was a vampire. What about him? He couldn't just - No. No, no, no! He had to be there too! If there wasn't any way to save him, Stefan wouldn't have brought this witch with him, right?

"Stefan, please tell me-"

He must have known what ran through inside my head, because his eyes softened and said in a soothing tone. "She isn't finished yet. You want to hear the rest of it,"

I nodded and looked at Sophia expectantly.

She smiled and then again settled her face into a serious expression. "In order to still have the Spirit Magic, the living witches created a device, called the Ascendant and they placed it in the time Dimension. It allows spirits to travel from one time to the other, creating small groups to strengthen the Spirit Magic when they are called upon for a spell. The only drawback it has that only a few spirits can travel with them and only once per spell, so it would never be enough to do anything monumental," she paused for a moment.

"The travelers found out about the device and they want to put their hands on it to travel back in time and stop the witches from cursing them since it can be used as a simple time traveling device if you have magic," I raised my brow and let out a gasp.

"Wait-There are still travelers out there?" maybe it was a dumb question, but if that was the truth, then we will never be safe.

"For the most time, the witches tried to eliminate them when they were still stronger than the travelers, but being able to possess someone else's body allowed them to escape and boost their power throughout the years. Although only one town has now travelers, it's my birth town, Greymont,"

My eyes widened in fear and confusion. "Wait, are you?-"

"My mother was a witch, a powerful one, from the Gemini coven," I sighed in relief. "And my father was a traveler,"

Wait, what?

"So it makes me half witch and half traveler which means I can do witch magic as well as traveler's, such as the passenger spell and every other they gathered throughout the years. When the travelers found out about me, they killed my father because he betrayed them by falling in love with a witch, with the enemy. So I grew up with my mother, we were always on the move, the travelers weren't satisfied with only killing my father, they wanted my mother and me dead too. They found us when my mother and Lucy Bennett, the last remaining member of the second most powerful witches, started to create the Dimensions with the Ascendant. It was only luck they managed to finish it. Then the travelers arrived, demanding to hand my mother and me over them. Lucy helped me escape them, by putting a cloaking spell on me, but my mother died in the process," she said sadly, tears shining in her black orbs. I felt sorry for her because I know what it feels like to lose a parent. Not just one...

"Why didn't Lucy helped your mother too?" I asked puzzled. She was powerful, she could've saved her, couldn't she?

"My mother knew they wouldn't kill me once she told them our secret. But she also knew they wouldn't stop until they get me and threaten me with it, so she sacrificed herself and fought them until her last breath so we could run away"

"Threaten you with what?" I said softly.

Sophia smiled bitterly. "The Ascendant was created with my blood. So I'm the only one who can get it from the Dimension world. They want me to travel there and bring it back to them, "

My eyes widened. "How?"

"By making a connection with the device near the place where the anchor to the Other Side, aka Bonnie Bennett disappeared for good and travel to one of the Dimension and get it,"

So that's the price. If we do this and she succeeds in bringing Bonnie AND Damon back along with that Ascendant thing, the travelers will win. They can then undo the spell that was put on them thousands of years ago and finish what they'd started six months ago. Then what? We all will be killed, every vampire would be killed and then what's the point in bringing them back if we die too?

"So you will help the travelers? You know what that means right?" I asked angrily and saw in my peripheral vision that Stefan is about to come between us if I lose my mind. Which I will in 3..2...1-

"Who said anything about helping them?" she asked, tilting her head.

I slowly came back to my senses as my brain processed her words.

"They destroyed my life. They took everything from me. And they have Lucy too. Yes, I'm the only one who can help them achieve what they want, but they have no idea, that also I'm the only one who can destroy them for good," she said with a sardonic smile and I was glad she was on our side. "For me to succeed in that task, I need to destroy the Ascendant. The travelers would sense it's magic as soon as it's in the world of the living,"

I narrowed my eyes. "Wait. If you destroy it then this Dimension world would be destroyed too, wouldn't it?"

"It's true. Along with the Spirit Magic,"

"Then why?" I didn't understand.

"The witches only needed Spirit Magic to have enough power to be a match for the travelers. Once I'm back with Bonnie and the device, we will start a spell that would create a prison for the travelers for eternity. When we're done we destroy the Ascendant and the travelers would be gone" she smiled wickedly.

"Is that even possible?" It sounded too good to be true.

"Since I'm from the most powerful coven and I have travelers blood and if I combine my magic with a Bennet's, we can nearly do everything we want to do. But don't worry, I don't wish to rule the world or anything. I just want the travelers gone," she said firmly, her eyes flashing with revenge.

"And what happens if a supernatural being dies? Where will it go? Since there will be no Other Side or anything," It was the second most important question that was nagging in my mind. Will there be any afterlife? Would Jeremy be able to see us if we die somehow?

"If you're lucky, you will find peace. If not... Let's just say, try not to die,"

I swallowed. This was not the answer I was hoping for to be honest. But here comes nothing.

"So you said Bonnie will be there somewhere. What about..." I had to clear my throat. Since that night, I haven't said his name out loud. "What about Damon?

Sophia eyed me carefully and I panicked. Her next few words held the power to crumble my world even more or to rebuild it slowly. I held my breath back.

"Stefan already told me he died that day when the Other Side collapsed. If in that moment he was close to the anchor aka, Bonnie Bennet, it is possible he is there where she is. However witches have strict rules about vampires, I think you know that already. If they didn't want him there, then I can't do anything about it,"

No. He had to be there. He just had to. The other possibility is just unimaginable.

My eyes welled up with tears and my lips quivered. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Stefan looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I knew it was just as hard for him as for me, after all, he lost his brother. The only person who knew him better than anyone and who was there with him throughout the years.

He kneeled down before me and started soothing me. "Elena you can't think about that. You need to hold it together the best you can till we know for sure that..." I looked down, knowing his unfinished sentence. "At least, we would know that we tried everything. You have to be strong. For him. That's what he thought you, right?"

I nodded with blurry vision as a tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away with my shaking hands. Stefan was right. I needed to stay strong. I needed to see this through.

"When do we start? What do you need?" I asked the witch with a waver in my voice from the crying.

"Tomorrow at the old cemetery, by the crypt," I nodded. That place will haunt me forever. Tomorrow we will find out if it will be for a joyful memory or for the worst one. "And I only need an item which was Bonnie's. Something personal, so I can find her as soon as possible. The other ingredients are with me already," she finished and stood up from the bed.

"So I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, " I said with another fake smile, although I tried to bring some positivity in my voice.

"We will," she nodded and Stefan escorted her out after smiling at me and mouthing an 'everything will be alright' to me.

I nodded with a sad smile and closed the door behind them.

I collapsed on the bed, covering my face with my hands. I simultaneously felt dread and anticipation for tomorrow. I didn't know what should I expect and it's driving me crazy. I have no idea what I will do if it won't work like it's supposed to. If he won't-No! I can't go there! I have to shake these thoughts out of my head.

With a newfound strength, I stood up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. What I need is a long, hot shower to wash away all the negativity so I could lay in bed and dream about him in peace like most nights.

* * *

I clutched his shirt to my chest tightly and shot up in the bed with my forehead covered in a sweat. I opened my eyes and inhaled a deep breath, looking around in my dorm room.

My anxiety kept me up all night, that long shower didn't help my nerves at all, and even when I managed to fall asleep, I had the worst nightmare ever. And the most terrible thing was that I couldn't wake up from it. I had to relive that night again, the worst night of my existence.

I was still so caught up in my emotions that I jumped when my phone ringed next to me on the nightstand. I picked it up to see I got a text from Stefan.

**_Sophia wants to start the spell in an hour. Want me to pick you up? - S._**

My eyes widened. Sophia... the spell... crypt. Oh my God. I almost forgot! Today is the day when everything could go all wrong or right.

_**No, it's fine. I'll be there soon. - E.**_

I needed to clear my head a bit. And I needed to do it alone. I had to prepare myself for this whole day, it'll be long.

I quickly jumped out of the bed and throw on Damon's favorite dress on me. A dark summer dress, with a thin red belt on the waist. It was the dress I wore on our actual first date, which was kind of funny considering it was way into our relationship. And it didn't actually turned out the way we planned but that's why it was perfect...

_"Seriously, Damon, where are we going?" she asked for the umpteenth time since they sat into his car. Though he always evaded her question._

_He rolled his eyes and continued to stare ahead on the road._

_"Stop asking that. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now be a good girl and just enjoy the ride with your insanely hot boyfriend," he smirked and looked at her with his eye thing she secretly loved. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head to pretend to look out the window while trying to hide her smile._

_"I know you're smiling, no need to hide it," he said with a smug smile on his face, though his eyes were firmly on the road._

_Damn him, he knew her so well. She just needed to ignore him, she knew he didn't like that._

_When she felt his hands touch her knee, she didn't even flinch, though it caused her tingles on her skin. It was insane how she always seemed to want him even after spending almost the entire day in each other's company in the bed... and other places. She blushed at the memory and heard Damon chuckle._

_"Oh baby, you're so obvious," he singsonged and she let out an exasperated sigh. She tried to stay mad at him for not sharing any information about their destination and for the fact that she couldn't seem to get a rise out of him. She needed to try a different method. She smirked inwardly._

_"Damon, please tell me. After all these times, you know how much I hate surprises. Every time it ends with blood and broken necks," she saw him lock his jaw at the last statement and she felt slightly bad about her approach, but continued anyway. "I hate being in uncertainty. It makes me anxious even if I know that you have all the right intentions. Please, Damon," she searched his eyes and gave him her best puppy look._

_His eyes softened and he sighed._

_"Okay. I'm taking you to Richmond. I reserved a table there in a little-" the satisfaction from managing to get information out of him must have shown on her face because he paused and narrowed his eyes almost angrily. "...I just fell for one of the single most obvious and oldest tricks in the book, didn't I."_

_She giggled. "Yeah, that's kinda what happened. But don't be too hard on yourself. You stopped yourself quickly. Unfortunately," she said, touching his leather jacket covered arm in comfort._

_He looked at her with a scowl on his handsome face out of the corner of his eyes. "You know that thing you just did? " he asked matter of factly. Then he lowered his voice and whispered almost dangerously to her, turning full face towards her. "Don't do that."_

_"What?" Elena asked innocently, looking at him with her doe eyes, batting her eyelashes._

_He shook his head and his lips formed a perfect line, turning back to stare straight ahead. She knew that look. He was mad. Oops._

_"So you're taking me to dinner? It's romantic," she said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood._

_He snorted. "Pff, that sounds so cliche. And I don't do romantic," he made a face like he had a hard time even saying the word. _

_She tilted her head at that. "Well, these few weeks definitely proves that statement wrong," she smiled at him sweetly. "You're so taking me to a restaurant," she grinned at him proudly. _

_"Who said anything about a restaurant?" he smirked and she looked at him with a frown on her face. "We're going to a strip club,"_

_Elena's eyes widened slightly but quickly settled back her face into a neutral expression before he could see her reaction._

_"Funny," she deadpanned._

_"I'm not joking, Elena," he replied seriously._

_**He's lying, I know he is**__, she thought. _

_"Why would you reserve a table, if we're going to a strip club?" she asked with raised eyebrows, feeling victory for finding an error in his little teasing._

_Damon just smirked cheekily at her._

_"Do you know how crowded those places are usually?Phew! You don't wanna go there without a reservation, trust me. All those burnt out cougars who didn't get to be on stage would thrust themselves upon you, even if you just want a drink and maybe catch a glimpse of the real deal on the stage with the pole, you know," he winked at her and her face turned into a disgusted expression. She didn't want to imagine him with older women. Or any other woman for that matter._

_She crossed her arms across her chest. "I know you're not taking me to a strip club, Damon," she said annoyed, not believing his words._

_He raised his brow in a challenging way, his expression said 'Are you sure about that' or 'Watch me'._

_She turned her upper body towards him, scrutinizing his face for any sign that he is just teasing her. But his features stayed totally impassive, and she grew more and more frightened by the minute. Her eyes widened and she gasped._

_"You are not taking me to a strip club, Damon Salvatore!" she growled at him, pointing an accusing finger in his direction._

_"Your dress is perfect for what I planned for us in there," he said with a leer, checking her out with his suggestive blue eyes._

_Her scandalized expression and wild eyes told him that he was treading on dangerous waters, but he couldn't help it. He liked mad Elena. It was the most adorable and sexy sight in the world. _

_"Damon!" she shrieked. _

_If she had been standing, she would have stamped her foot for sure. Damon chuckled at the thought._

_"Turn the car around now! I'm not going into a place filled with dirty skanks, who would want nothing more than jump the bones of my boyfriend while I sit there and watch," she said with a glowering look. No way she was going to set foot in a place like that._

_"Don't be jealous, Elena. There will be plenty of women for you to choose from," he said with a wink, though he knew he should put her out of her misery soon._

_She snarled at him and punched his arm with great force._

_"Ouch, Elena," he said, squeezing his slightly sore arm from her punch. He taught her well. "I could sue you for domestic violence," he said with fake seriousness and her eyes flashed at him again. She breathed heavily with anger, her breasts rising from under her dress with each intake. His eyes wandered to her chest for a second...or two, but he quickly glanced back at her eyes when she snapped at him again._

_"Damon, I swear-"_

_"Relax, Gilbert, no one's taking no one to a strip club. I was just teasing you. You know, tit for tat. Though it's not a bad idea," he winked at her and as she processed what he just said, she felt herself calm down._

_"You're awful," she said sulkily._

_"Oh, but you love it," he smiled at her sweetly and interlaced their fingers together._

_She just shook her head and smiled at him._

_For minutes, they sat in comfortable silence, till they both heard a strange noise coming from outside. Or so they thought._

_"What is this?" she scowled._

_"Oh shit!" he cursed, punching the steering wheel in anger._

_"What?" she looked at him concerned, not realizing the thick cloud of smoke coming from the engine hood of the Camaro._

_He motioned for her to look outside as he slowly made their way to the side of the road. Her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp._

_"That is not a good sign," she commented and Damon rolled his eyes._

_"Thank you, Captain Obvious," he stopped the car and got out before lifting the smoke covered hood._

_"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." she muttered slightly offended and followed him outside._

_Damon put his hands on his hip, inspecting the car intently. Elena stood next to him, having no idea what should she do. She knew nothing of cars, and she hoped Damon would just fix this problem as soon as possible. They were in the middle of nowhere, only the lamp of the car made them light in the dark night._

_"I think it's the coolant," he said finally with an uncertain voice._

_She raised her eyebrows at his words and tone taken aback. "You think? You mean you were born before they even invented cars and you don't know how to fix one?" she said in an incredulous tone, crossing her arms._

_"I'm a vampire, Elena not a freaking car mechanic," he said exasperatedly, throwing his hands towards the dark, starry sky._

_She fumed a bit at his words, then saw as he reached into the car and turned something in there. She tried to protest, that he shouldn't do that if he wasn't an expert in cars, he would just cause more damage than good, but she couldn't finish her thoughts because even more smoke streamed out of the vehicle with a noise that made her think about when the hot oil meets cold water. She heard a loud hiss and looked up to see Damon shook his hand with a tormented look on his face._

_She rushed to him. "Are you okay?" she took his right hand into hers to examine it but it was already healed from the hot steam._

_"I'm fine," he said slightly angrily. "And for the record, I blame you,"_

_She widened her eyes. "What!? This was your idea!"_

_"Well, you should've talked me out of it!" _

_Her mouth formed an 'o' and she took a step back. They eyed each other heatedly, neither knew why they were mad at one another. Maybe because this was the first time they stepped out of their comfort zone as a couple since their relationship started a few weeks back. Sure they were on a few dates already, in the Grill playing pool or having lunch, in the only theater in Mystic Falls where they did anything but watch the movie. But road trips meant something different. It brought up old memories and feelings and they couldn't help but act on them unconsciously._

_She then huffed. "That's just great. We're stuck here in the middle of nowhere with probably no reception whatsoever," she paused and started thinking. "I think I saw a gas station a few miles ago, we should walk there and call-"_

_He interrupted her. "There's no way I'm going to leave my car here," he said firmly._

_She rolled her eyes. He and his obsession with his car. "Then one of us go while the other stays here," she suggested with a hopeful tone._

_He shook his head and turned towards her fully. "I'm not leaving you here alone-" she opened her mouth to protest, but Damon held up a finger to stop her. "And I won't let you go alone either," his voice held a tone that she knew she couldn't convince him otherwise._

_"I'm not a child, Damon," she said angrily, gazing into his ocean blue eyes furiously._

_"No, I know," he smiled. "You are just a freaking danger magnet, baby," he smirked at her, and she tried to slap him, but he already knew her next movement and sidestepped her. She huffed and he held up his phone, showing her the screen._

_"Oh look, there's reception," he said with a wide smile and dialed the breakdown service's number before she could continue her assault._

_As he spoke into his phone she looked around herself, noting that there wasn't any light at least in 20 or so mile radius, which meant that they were literally in the middle of nowhere. She sighed heavily and made her way back to the front passenger seat, but as she put her hand on the handle, someone grabbed her arms from behind and turned her around with inhuman speed, pressing her back hard against the side of the car._

_She was about to scream for help when she looked up into the familiar deep blue eyes which were desperate to make eye contact with her chocolate brown ones. His face inches from hers, lips almost touching._

_She relaxed, letting out a deep breath, "God, Damon, you-"_

_But she didn't get to finish her sentence, as hungry and demanding lips made contact with her soft ones. His hands held her neck firmly on both sides. She blinked rapidly at first, but she quickly lost herself in the sensation their kisses provided. She was about to deepen the kiss when he wrenched himself away from her lips just enough to look into her eyes. Her mouth was agape, her eyes searching his._

_"You're mad at me. Why? And I'm not talking about 5 minutes ago" he demanded in a firm tone._

_She looked at him puzzled, their heated moment still clouding her mind, but then she narrowed her eyes as she processed his words._

_"Me? You're the one's who's mad at me!" she snapped back at him, not understanding his problem. _

_He removed his hands from her neck and just stared into her eyes, breathing slightly heavily. His expression changed and she immediately recognized that look. She gasped silently. That was the look he wore at the Mikaelson's ball after their little argument. She couldn't imagine what caused it now._

_"I'm not mad," he started calmly, in an even voice. "I'm... hurt," he finished like it was hard for him to say the word. And she knew it was, because he didn't like to show weakness to anyone. Except maybe to her. On occasions._

_As his words reached her mind she felt as shock seeped through her. Why would he feel that way? Did she do something? No, she didn't remember anything that could've made him hurt. But as she studied his expression, her protective side came into prominence. She swore to herself once that she would do anything in her power no to see or cause this look on his face ever again. And yet, here she was again did something that caused him pain._

_She closed the remaining distance between their bodies and looked into his beautiful eyes with sadness and confusion._

_"Why?" she asked weakly._

_He looked away, resting his eyes behind her on the car's roof. His lips curled into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You manipulated me. In the car" he clarified, looking back at her again with a frown._

_She sucked in a deep breath and leaned her body back into to the side of the car. She looked down in shame because what she thought was an innocent move meant something entirely different to him._

_"Damon, I..." she swallowed, her throat was suddenly dry. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. It's just...You know how-"_

_"Curious you are? Yeah, I know," he smiled at her finally and lifted his hand up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "It's just felt awfully similar when we were-"_

_This time, Elena finished his thought. "When we were at Duke," she nodded with a sad smile._

_"Yeah" he breathed, and Elena stepped closer, putting her hands around his neck and rested their foreheads together._

_"I really am sorry, Damon," she looked intently into his eyes, making him see the sincerity in hers._

_He smiled at her, running his hands down her body until they rested on either side of her waist._

_"I know. But I don't want you to feel bad about it. I just wanted you to acknowledge it," he said to her with a pointed look._

_She stared up at him and nodded quickly. "I do," he smiled at her words and pulled her flesh even closer, their noses touching. "Are we good?" Elena asked breathlessly, feeling the desire seeping through her veins._

_"Hmm-mm," he murmured as an affirmation then kissed her passionately on the lips._

_She responded immediately. Elena buried her fingers in his hair and pulling it with just enough force to cause him to growl into their mouth in want. He gripped her waist and pressed her back into the side of the car. Their lusty kisses quickly spiraled to a near frenzy. Soon the kisses weren't enough, they both needed to feel each other's bare flesh against their own._

_He lifted her up by her thighs, causing her summer dress to ride up against her hips, leaving her only panties covered core to came in contact with his denim covered hard on he'd been sporting since the moment they sat into his car._

_She gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly as they ground against each other in their passionate kisses._

_"Backseat," he murmured against her lips when they came up for air even though they didn't need it. Elena only nodded, clasping her ankles behind his back as he moved to open the door to the backseat. When he managed to find the handle, he gently pushed her on her back in the back of the car and slowly crawled above her in the small space. When he found the sensitive spot on her neck, she moaned out loudly and she felt hotness pool between her legs at his ministration. She lifted her legs to his hips, pressing her aching core to his jeans covered erection. He growled into her neck and found the zipper on her dress, pulling it down with a torturously slow motion and a shiver ran down her spine at this movement. When he was done, he removed her dress, to reveal her bra-less breasts. His eyes darkened at the sight._

_"I told you your outfit would be perfect for what I'd planned," he winked at her._

_She would've giggled if a moan hadn't left her mouth instead as he found her nipples with his mouth. He sucked them with blunt teeth and she arched her back in pleasure. Then a thought struck her suddenly, she didn't know how though since the only thought she had was him. Inside of her._

_"Wait," she said breathlessly and he looked up confused. "The tow truck. When-"_

_"We have more than an hour, don't worry. And that's plenty of time," he assured her with a smirk, continuing his previously interrupted action._

_She couldn't take his treatment any longer. She was a hot mess under him, so with a swift, but careful movement, due to the small space they were in, she flipped them over, sitting dangerously close to his throbbing cock. She ripped his black shirt open, running her delicate hands down his abs until she reached his belt. He watched her with fascination, resting his hands on either side of her hips, stroking them lightly._

_She then leaned close to his ears and whispered. "You know, I've never done it in a car before," she said in an alluring tone, making his eyes roll back in desire at her words. When her hands unclasped his belt, he flipped them over again, shrugging out of his ruined shirt in the process and looked at her with mischief in his eyes._

_"Neither have I,"_

_She giggled at that and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Liar,"_

_He caught her hand by the wrist and pinned it to the window along with her other one. She gasped and looked up at him to see his lustful eyes as his fingers trailed down her arms to her shoulders, then continued their paths alongside her breasts until he reached the hem of her dripping panties, the only item that still covered her overheated body._

_She arched her back in pleasure as he trailed down wet kisses on her chest, stomach and when reached his destination, he pulled down the fabric with his teeth, allowing his upper lip to touch her hipbone and thigh in the process._

_She saw as his eyes darken at the sight that welcomed him, and she started to pull his jeans down his legs with her foot. When her toes connected with his bare ass, she smiled. Of course, he went commando._

_Now that there wasn't anything separating their bodies to connect, she yanked him back up to her lips and kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing together. She urged him with her hips and heel to give them what they both desired so much, and when she felt him at her entrance she moaned out his name loudly and he almost lost it right there. With a swift movement, he entered her, filling her up entirely. He waited a moment for her to adjust, then started to move in and out of her. With each thrust he angled his movement to hit that spot he knew so well would send her over the edge and she didn't disappoint when he felt her nails dug into his back in pleasure, leaving bloody marks on his skin._

_He hissed out in pain, but in a good one and felt himself edging closer to his release. Needing her to come before he did, Damon licked the skin behind her ear, knowing what it causes her during their lovemaking. He smiled proudly when her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a cry of pleasure, shouting his name to the roof of the car as she reached her climax, shivering under him like a heroin junkie in a desperate need of a fix._

_Her orgasm raised his own right out of him. He moaned out her name like a prayer, burying his face in the sweetly scented flesh of her neck and followed her over the precipice and into a mindless oblivion._

_Later, in the afterglow of their lovemaking, their bodies stayed joined as she stroked his black hair with her fingers. He hummed contentedly with his head between her breasts and tightened his grip behind her back. _

_She looked up at the window and chuckled. At that, he lifted his head and looked at her peacefully. He loved when she laughed. That was his favorite sound in the world._

_"I feel like Rose from Titanic," she laughed again, noting the steamy windows of the Camaro._

_He snorted at her comment. "You are so much hotter than that woman. And I'm definitely not Leonardo DiCaprio. The dude could learn a few things from me," he winked at her and she shook her head with a smile, leaning closer to him and kissed him soundly._

_They heard a distant voice coming from outside a few moments later and Elena let out a sigh._

_"Looks like our rescue team arrived. But if you ask me I could stay like this forever," he murmured into her neck then reluctantly pulled out of her, gathering their clothes to greet the men out there._

_She put on her dress and her panties back on, as he helped her out of the car. "Will you tell me where did you want to take me?" she asked innocently._

_He just shook his head with a smirk. "Nope. You just have to wait and see,"_

I never got to see where he would've taken me if his car hadn't broken down. I guess today maybe I'll get an answer.

I smiled at the thought as I stepped into the old cemetery, noting that Stefan, Sophia, and Jeremy (who I called yesterday to inform him about everything) stood by the crypt waiting for me. I made my way to them, stopping in front of the entrance of the creepy little building.

Jeremy held one of Bonnie's grimoire firmly to his chest as I asked him to bring something from hers.

Stefan stood next to him, watching Sophia with guarded eyes as she draw a pentagram on the floor with salt, the torches were already lit along with some candles.

When she was done she stood up and turned to Stefan and me.

"Okay. I only need some of your blood and then I can start,"

I looked up at Stefan because this statement was eerily familiar. He only shrugged and hold out his hand.

I narrowed my eyes but did the same, trying to trust him that he knows what he was doing. What she was doing.

She took our blood and walked back to the center of the pentagram and motioned for Jeremy to give her the magic book. She clutched it to her chest. "When I'm done with the spell, I'll disappear and travel to the Dimension that Bonnie, and probably your other friend are. I will grab them along with the Ascendant and bring them back as soon as possible,"

We nodded in understanding and she started her chanting. Within minutes, the wind intensified around us, sending the leaves that were scattered around the ground into the air. Suddenly there was a big white flash for just a moment then everything went back to normal again. When I opened my eyes from the bright light I saw Stefan and Jeremy, but Sophia was gone, which was a good sign. A good sign that the spell probably worked. Now we just had to wait.

I walked over to Jeremy and placed a comforting hand on his arm. We looked at each other and a silent conversation took place between us with only our eyes. If the outcome wouldn't turn out as I had hoped, at least, I knew he was going to be happy and okay. Bonnie will be by his side at the end of the day and as a good sister, I will try to be happy for them even if my heart would be ripped out of my chest once again.

I looked over at Stefan who stood a few feet from us still staring at the spot Sophia disappeared a few minutes ago. I realized it wouldn't be just me who would walk away with a broken heart if Damon won't come back with the witches. I knew how much the brothers loved each other even if they wouldn't show it to the world. Even when they hated each other they still loved each other. It's what siblings do. I was so afraid when I first realized I loved Damon that this discovery would tear them apart again. That if I chose to be with Damon, their bond wouldn't have survived it, and I didn't want to be the one who tore Stefan from Damon and vice versa. But despite my fears, they came out stronger than ever, for which I couldn't be happier about.

Stefan then looked up when he sensed my eyes on him and gave me a reassuring smile, understanding what was on my mind. I smiled back at him, but then in the blink of an eye, everything changed again around us.

The wind picked up again, more forcefully this time, making me cover my eyes from the leaves and sand from getting into them.

It's happening. They're coming back. Only a few more minutes and I could probably see him again!

I tried to see something from behind my arm, but it was impossible. I stumbled backward from the power of the wind, and the bright light blinded me again, which meant they finally arrived.

I moment later the wind abated, then everything went completely still again. I held my breath back as I pulled my arm back before my eyes. I heard the unmistakeable sound of chanting and I could hear Bonnie's voice. I grinned and opened my eyes. There she was, holding Sophia's hand as they started to send the travelers into their own prison.

But as I looked around I realized something was missing. Or someone. No! NO!

I looked over at Stefan who stood by the crypt with a grave expression on his young face, staring into nothing with empty eyes.

I gasped painfully and felt the tears filling my eyes, blurring my vision.

"No," I breathed, barely above a whisper as I furiously started shaking my head in protest. This was it. Everything I had hoped for since yesterday was snatched away from me yet again by this cruel trick the universe was playing with me.

I clutched my head with both hands, feeling as the pain shot through my body. It was that night all over again and I couldn't bare it. "It's not happening. Not again," I choked and with a newfound strength I run into the woods, looking all over the place, hoping, praying that a dark figure, the mysterious stranger with raven black hair and endlessly deep blue eyes would come forward behind a tree and sweep me off of my feet once again like he did years ago.

"Damon! DAMON!" I shouted to the ground, to the trees, and to the sky in a desperate fit as tears rolled down my cheeks. I stopped, in the middle of the forest, and just stared ahead of me. I let out a strangled sob as I looked around again with a last attempt to maybe catch the sight of him somewhere near, but when I only saw the plants and only heard the sound of the birds I broke down.

I fell to my knees, clutching the ground beside me, my fingers digging into it hard. "Damon," I whimpered. "Please...please come back," I begged silently even though I knew my plea wouldn't get any answers from the one I need it the most.

I knew there were only two options for me now. Either I turn my emotions off or I kill myself. There is no door number three. Not anymore. I couldn't live with a giant hole in my chest anymore. It was too much.

As I staggered to my feet I heard it. The only voice I wanted to hear for the rest of my life. I heard it called my name. My favorite sound from his lips. My favorite sound in the world.

_His _voice.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ha, I'm cruel I know, stopping before the reunion. But I have to have something for the next chapter too ;)**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Found The Way Back

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm finally back with this story's last chapter! I'm so sorry for the waiting, I had tons of things to study and I honestly couldn't find time to write even a word. But now everything is settled, my exams are over and I'm finally able to grant you Delena's awaited reunion!  
If you were disappointed in S6, or the way they handled Delena's reunion, then I hope this story, and especially the last chapter will fill the gap in your heart.**

**I changed the point of view of the story as you will notice soon, that's because I wanted to portray their reunion through both of their eyes (Damon and Elena), and staying in Elena's point of view wouldn't have allowed me to do that.**

**While writing I listened to only one song over and over again, I think it was around 100 times but I lost count, so If you like listening songs while reading, I highly recommend you to check out this song: **** /watch?v=K6sMuNuBlQo (Sky's Still Blue by Andrew Belle)**

**Rated M for some sexy time ;)**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

**xo**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Found The Way Back**

**General POV**

_As she staggered to her feet she heard it. The only voice she wanted to hear for the rest of her life. She heard it called her name. Her favorite sound from his lips. Her favorite sound in the world._

_His voice._

She couldn't believe her ears. Was it real? Or did she just pass out from the crying and this was all a dream? She hoped she heard what she heard right because the alternative would be just too damn depressing.

She slowly looked up, not expecting anything because she hated to be disappointed and this time, that disappointment would be so much worse. If she just hallucinated then that would mean she was slowly losing her mind which wouldn't even surprise her. What actually surprised her was that how she hasn't lost it sooner. She didn't know how she managed to live 5 months without him. Summer was a deep hole for her; watching all those happy people moving around with smiles on their faces while she couldn't get her lips to even lift up at the corners. Her friends tried nearly everything to cheer her up a bit, but after a couple of weeks, they conceded that it just not possible. It's not that they left her alone, to her disappointment, they just stopped pestering her about moving on and continue living her life like nothing had happened. She was almost happy when they just let her be, let her grieve in her own way.

She stood up and looked toward where she heard the voice was calling her name and a gasp left her lips. There before her a few feet away stood the one person she never thought she would see again but hoped with everything in her that she will. Elena blinked a few times, still thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her but after a minute the figure was still before her, not moving in the slightest. As she glanced up into those familiar rich blue eyes, she felt something click in her. She always believed life was just a gigantic puzzle. You get trapped in the process and then before you know it you've reached the last piece and then you're through. As she came face to face with Damon after 5 months, she knew she just reached that last piece, the piece that belonged to her heart, but this time, she glued them together, never letting the puzzle to fall apart again.

She broke into a smile so wide it was all he could see. And how he missed that smile. Every day in that prison world he pictured her face just like that. _Happy_. It was the only way he could make it through each day. The memories of her, of them together what kept him sane while being trapped in that other world, living the same day over and over again.

He didn't know what really happened. A girl appeared out of nowhere before him and Bonnie, grabbed them and the next thing he knew he saw a blinding light and found himself in the middle of the woods. He would never have guessed he was back to the real world until he heard Elena's desperate cries. He couldn't describe the feeling when he saw her for the first time again after what felt like decades.

There was a word for it. There was a precise word for that exact moment, feeling, instinct, experience. There was a word for that moment where he realized, where he knew that time was happening, moving, affecting him. It's that feeling he got every time he saw her. Every time he looked at her, it hit him like lightning. That time is real. It was moving again, he wasn't cursed to live that same, horrible day again and again. Tomorrow will be a whole new day, and damned if he won't spend every minute of it with her. Preferably in bed.

But even though time was moving again, he couldn't. He remained frozen on the spot the moment he got a glimpse of her. His feet declared independence at the moment. He wondered if he could ever move again, if only the sight of her will ever get less astounding.

He didn't know how long he had stood there, nor did he have any idea how long he would have stood there gazing at her if he hadn't been startled back to the present by the impact of a body against his with such force, if he wasn't a vampire he would have fallen back with said body on top of him. But as he regained his balance he realized the body could only belong to one person and one person only.

"Elena," he said in a strangled whisper, tightening his grip on her body and burying his face in her chocolate brown hair. This time, it wasn't a dream, she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He was holding her for real, feeling the curve of her waist under his touch, smelling her unique scent with his nose buried in her neck. He wanted to stay like that forever.

"Damon" she managed through her tears. Tears from happiness and relief. But after a while, her tears soon turned into desperate cries and she clutched onto him with a vice-like grip, never wanting to let him go again. She couldn't help as the memories and feelings from the last 5 months without him broke forth in her mind.

"Shh Elena. You're fine. I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay," Damon tried to soothe her, stroking her hair and making comforting circles with his hand on her back. She heard him whisper in her ear but it didn't fully register in her mind, for her brain and her vision were clogged with memories of the darkest times of her life when he wasn't around to whisper little things in her ear to make the worst things a little bit better. There wasn't anyone who could've comforted her the way he could. She didn't have her rock, her constant.

Damon continued to soothe her with sweet kisses to her temple, her forehead, her closed eyes and her cheeks while stroking his thumbs on her rosy cheeks. Slowly her cries subsided, her grip around his shoulders loosened but the tears didn't stop and her breathing was still heavy from the crying.

Damon cradled her face in his palms and smiled at her, which she couldn't see at the moment. "Open your eyes, Elena" she bit back a sob and let another tear roll down her cheek which he caught with his thumb and she shook her head. "You have no idea how long I wanted to see those beautiful eyes," he half whispered to her, waiting for her lids to reveal his favorite chocolate brown orbs. She bit her lip and let out a ragged breath. She was afraid. Afraid to open her eyes because something similar happened to her once. When she opened her eyes then, he disappeared before her and she found herself back in her dorm room. It was only a dream, she realized. And if this again turns out to be just a dream again, she wanted to stay there as long as she could. But somehow this felt more real, she felt his touches more intensively and she heard his voice clearer. "_Please, Elena_," he begged now, and she knew he rarely did that.

Risking a chance, she slowly opened her eyes which were still damp from crying and blinked a few times. As her eyes focused on the raven haired man before her, she saw a slow smile made an appearance across his face. And what a beautiful smile that was. So genuine. _So Damon._

"Hey, there" he greeted her with a crooked smile, feeling joy as she looked at him with wonder in her doe eyes. He didn't think he will ever get used her looking at him like that. Like he was the only person for her on this planet. Like he was the world to someone, as she was his.

"Hey" she let out a teary laugh, only now realizing that what she believed a cruel but beautiful dream was, in fact, real. He was really standing right in front of her, holding her so close to him their noses almost touched, looking at her with those beautiful blues eyes that made her knees go weak nearly every time. "You came back," she breathed.

"Yeah, well...I needed to do some laundry," he deadpanned and looked down at himself. He was wearing the same clothes he did that day when everything was supposed to go smooth, with them coming back together from the Other Side, not only one of them. After that day, she decided that anyone saying 'Don't worry, nothing could possibly go wrong' was really asking for a punch in the jaw.

She laughed at his words. This was her first real laugh in months and it felt liberating. Being able to be happy again for real was something she thought was impossible. But with him, everything was possible again.

"God I missed your laugh," he said in a longing tone. She was about to say something in return when she felt warm lips on hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him closer and pressing her body against hers as their mouths danced together. His hand traveled down her side and settled on her hip pulling her even closer, even their knees touched. His other hand remained on her face, stroking her cheek softly as they reveled in the moment. This was their first kiss after nearly half a year and damn if it wasn't worth the wait. She moaned in contentment and he wanted to explode then and there. How many times has he played this sound in his mind when he was trapped in the past without her for so long. And now hearing it for real made him want to do nothing more than to push her back against a tree and claim her body. But their first time after so long wouldn't be in a dirty forest where Stefan's blood sources would be the audience. No. He will going to make love to her in their comfortable king sized bed at home. And maybe in the tub too.

When they separated, they both panted from their little make-out session. He stepped back slightly to look into her eyes and asked. "Want to get the hell out fo here?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said breathlessly.

He only smirked and took her hand, vamp speeding towards the boarding house.

* * *

They didn't waste any time when they reached the house. As soon as the door fell open they delved into each other's mouth. The kiss was hard and heated, but consuming above anything else. He slammed her against the nearest wall and instantly Damon entwined their hands together, raising them above Elena's head and pressing his entire body against her, effectively pinning Elena.

"I missed you so much," he said both seriously and desperately, bringing his mouth to her neck and leaving hot kisses there. She let out a loud moan and tangled one of her hands into his silk black hair. She ran her hands through it, gently pulling on it, pulling him tighter to her as he reached her cleavage.

"I missed you more," she breathed as he moved his hands down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and curled her fingers around the hair at the back of his head. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and intoxicating.

Without breaking the kiss, Damon moved them up to their bedroom. He set her onto the bed and leaned over her, busying himself with placing hungry kisses on every inch of her that wasn't still covered with her clothes, which was not much. He quickly ripped the zipper down her dress and removed the article from her body, revealing her braless breasts. His eyes darkened at the sight, Damon licked his lips before enclosing her nipple in his mouth sucking gently. Oh, how he missed the ladies. She arched her back at his touch, her head thrown back, her eyes closed and her lips parted, sighing her pleasure.

Her hands then moved to his shirt and pulled it up, urging him to slip out of it. Her hands moved across his chest, feeling every muscle. She moved her hips against him and moaned when she felt his hard on through the fabric of his jeans.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he tore the only remaining article off her body. Ignoring her protest at her ruined panties, he licked and nipped at her collarbone before resting his lips over the small patch of skin between her neck and shoulder. Elena moaned deeply and huskily when his hand traveled down across her stomach to her aching center. He teased her with his fingers and she squirmed under his hand and moaned against his lips. Her fingers quickly found his belt and undid it, using her legs to slip his pants off. Damon kicked the fabric off his feet and across the room.

Her hand went to his boxers and rubbed him through the fabric before ripping it off his body. Tit for tat. As he looked at her he caught sight of a mischievous glint in her eyes. She then quickly flipped them over, and with a triumphant smile, she started to place wet kisses down his chest. When she reached his throbbing member, she took his tip into her mouth, teasing him with her tongue with slow, torturous movements, enjoying as he let go of a guttural moan.

Before she could have all of him in her mouth, Damon changed their positions again with a swift movement. She looked at his dark, lust filled eyes with confusion as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Seeing the question in her eyes, he smirked at her. "You're too good at that, babe, and I want us to explode together,"

At his words, and the way he said it, with so much passion, she crashed her lips to his, her hands grabbing either side of his face, and he entered her with a firm movement. They both gasped at the contact.

For a moment, everything froze and they stopped. Just for a moment to look at each other in the eye, forgetting the past, the bad things and memories that eventually got them right here. They gazed at each other, completely oblivious to anything else besides each other in that moment. Now only that mattered. _Them_.

They didn't believe they could feel this again. The touch of their skins on each other. They way they made love. Just like they remembered. Better than anything.

The passion burned through their veins, every moan, every kiss, every touch of their fingers made their hearts go into a crazy rhythm.

Damon circled her waist, her back, thrusting into her deeper and deeper. Their hands run through each other's body, from head to toe, not leaving untouched skin area.

Their movements were frantic, but not too hurried. It was feverish and intense, like waiting, waiting for the sexual tension to consume them, like in that motel a long time ago, or waiting five months to become one again, body, mind, and soul. They say there could be some excruciating pleasure in waiting. But this time, it was only excruciating. The pleasure came afterward.

They panted and moaned between kisses, drowned in each other's embrace. There were teeth, gripping, and caressing.

Everything was so different, so bright, so colorful.

_Fireworks._

They came alive behind their eyelids, so many colors exploded as he pushed into her one last time. He felt her walls tighten around him and she screamed out her pleasure, grabbing his back, hard. That sent him right over the edge too, groaning her name into her neck. They rode out the waves of their orgasms together.

He collapsed next to her on the bed and opened his arms for her to snuggle into his chest as they both breathed hard.

They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to each other's breath and heartbeat. She loved the way that they didn't need to say anything to know what's going on between them. Their words are past the need to be heard.

He placed a kiss to the top of her head and she held him tighter to her as if she was afraid that he would disappear if she let him go.

"You're not allowed to leave this house without me from now on. And won't you ever be so reckless," she said sternly to him after a while.

He smiled at the fire in her tone and the way she was clinging to him warmed his heart. "I prefer adventurous,"

She lifted her head up from his chest and glared at him with anger in her brown eyes. "Yeah? Well, I prefer stupid,"

He just smirked at her sulking face and raised his eyebrow. "Oh come on, Pouty, need I remind you that you were in that car next to me?"

"It was still your plan! I merely included myself in it," she huffed and placed her head back on his chest drawing patterns with her finger on it.

He sighed and started playing with her hair. "Well, I can honestly say that dying, as a vampire, was never on my bucket list,"

He felt her tighten her grip on his waist. "Just promise me you'll never leave me again,"

Hearing the vulnerability in her voice, he pulled her up until their foreheads touched and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. She immediately melted into his touch, placing her hands on either side of his face. "I promise you. And you know I always keep my promises... eventually. I just got held up this time" he winked at her and she couldn't help but smile. Yes, he always kept his promises, no matter how hard they were to keep. After all, he came back to her, just as he promised to her that day.

"I love you," she whispered into his neck.

He stroked her hair and whispered back. "And I love you,"

They stayed like that for a while until they heard the front door open and close. Elena's head immediately snapped up, her eyes widened. Damon just groaned.

"Looks like the squad is here," he said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot about the others," she exclaimed and tried to get out of the bed, but Damon had her in a vice-like grip. "Damon, we have to get up. Everyone is here," then it occurred to her. Everyone. "Bonnie! Bonnie is here too!" she said with a wide grin at the possibility of seeing her best friend again.

But Damon still didn't loosen his grip. "Ugh, Witchy can wait," he just spent 5 months with Judgy, and even though they bonded on some level, she was starting to get on his nerves. It was really time to get out of that prison world.

Elena still tried to get out of his hold to no avail. "And we have forever," she smiled at him sweetly, changing tactics. She kissed him softly, bringing her hand to his cheek. As soon as she felt him relax into her and ease on his hold on her, she wiggled out of his touch and off the bed, picking up her clothes and sending a triumphant smile towards him.

He narrowed his eyes at her with a huff. "You little minx,"

She just laughed as she zipped her dress up. "I know you missed me. But I'm sure you missed your brother too, who's down there too," she said more seriously, walking towards him as he sat up on the bed. "And I know for a fact that he missed you too," she said softly, taking his hands and pulled him up.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure little bro was just glad he got rid of me and my comments on his hero hair," he said half seriously, picking up his own clothes and started dressing, which was definitely not in his plans for the near future. His plan was to stay in bed with her as long as they don't start desiccating. But it was ruined thanks to the Scooby gang. But to be honest with himself, he really did miss his brother. Even though their relationship wasn't that ideal, they were still family. They protected each other at all cost, even when they wanted to kill the other. But over the last few years, their bond evolved, got stronger and they couldn't imagine the world without one another. And for that all credit went to the beautiful brunette, who stood before him with a stretched arm, waiting for him to take it and greet their friends downstairs.

He stepped forward, lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on it. "Let's get this over with"

They smiled at each other and walked down the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

When they reached the last step, they saw the familiar faces looking at them with glistening eyes. As soon as Elena looked into those brown eyes she knew since her childhood, she darted forward and threw her hands around her best friend's shoulders. "Bonnie!" the witch hugged her back immediately, happy tears shone in their eyes at the reunion.

Damon stood still for a moment as strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, but after the momentary shock wore off, he returned the gesture.

"Baby bro," Damon said in an emotion-filled tone, holding onto Stefan firmly. "I hope you didn't drink my stash of bourbon while I was gone," he joked, trying to lighten the suddenly broody mood.

"I missed you too, brother," Stefan said into his shoulder, smiling.

At the other end of the room, Elena looked up over Bonnie's shoulder and when she caught sight of the brothers hugging, her heart warmed. It was the first time she saw them like this and it brought tears to her eyes. She felt as love consumed her for the two men that changed her life forever, but especially for Damon. Mostly for Damon. Her world used to be neat and orderly. Everything made sense. She could've told exactly what she would've been doing tomorrow. She could've told exactly what she would've been doing ten years from tomorrow. But then... she met him. And everything changed. First, it was a giant mess, but when she fell in love, the pieces fell into place.

Love is about taking so many chances and so many shots in the dark and diving into the bottomless ocean and learning how to swim. It's about opening yourself up to someone entirely. It's about screaming and shouting at each other, and then just when it seems like it's never going to get better, you realize that to lose one another is worse than whatever you started arguing about in the first place. It's about having dozens of people breaking your heart a dozen times just to find the one that doesn't. The one who makes you smile. The one who wants to.

He's the one who doesn't need to buy your happiness with flowers or chocolates or ice cream cones, but the one who buys it with his arms around you. He's the one who wants to hold you when you are scared, or upset about the little things, like losing your favorite sock.

Love is about tasting happiness, and holding in your heart all the magic of the world.

When their eyes met over the room, she felt it. _She was home_.

They finally found their way back to each other.

fin

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to _review_, it would mean so much to me :)**

**See you soon dear readers! I hope you liked this story and you will stay with me through other Delena fanfics. I got some request from you, I haven't forgotten them, I just need more time to gather my thoughts and make each one as perfect as it can get.  
Till then check out my other stories in my profile, and leave a review as well :)**

_**Twitter: nicole_baka**_

**xo**

**nicolebaka**


End file.
